


My own worst enemy

by siangjiang



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Physical Abuse, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Talos is cornered by Yon-Rogg and takes his form with unexpected results.





	My own worst enemy

It’s the oldest Skrull trick in the book: unnerve your opponent by turning into them. Most people stop for a second when presented with their own mirror image, but Talos has never experienced a reaction like this.

He sees Yon-Rogg before Yon-Rogg sees him, but there’s no escaping. In a few seconds he will be face to face with one of the most efficient Skrull killers in the universe, and his only hope is to catch him off guard. He wastes no time in taking the shape of the commander and waits. In the darkness he can hear the heavy steps of military boots coming directly for him, the sound of a gun being reloaded. Talos looks around. He lost his gun somewhere and has nothing to defend himself with besides his knife.

The steps stop. Something metallic clicks. “Come out, Skrull! I know you’re unarmed!”

Talos closes his eyes for just a second “If you’re so sure, why don’t you come closer, Yon-Rogg?” he says with Yon-Rogg’s own voice, trying to sound calm.

Dead silence. Nothing. “Yon-Rogg? Don’t tell me you’re suddenly scared”

“COME OUT, NOW!!!”

The outburst is so sudden it almost shocks Talos. What is going on? He peeks around the corner and sees the Starforce command, gun raised and slightly _shaking_. Talos isn’t sure if that’s a good or bad thing. Well, he has no choice.

As calmly as his nerves will allow he steps out of the shadows and into the light, presenting his new form to Yon-Rogg. To his surprise Yon-Rogg takes a step back. His eyes are darting all over the place and the gun is unstable in his hands. No way in hell can he make a straight shot like that. He’s _terrified_.

“Don’t come any closer or I’ll shoot!” Yon-Rogg warns.

“You _are_ scared” Talos says and can’t help but smile. This is too comical. Does Yon-Rogg shit his pants every morning when he looks in a mirror? Carol should have told them about this years ago. The whole Skrull army would have turned into Yon-Rogg! Testing, he takes a step closer and the gun is fired at the ground in front of his feet.

“Don’t come any closer!” Yon-Rogg repeats. He could have killed him but didn’t. Talos notice that his eyes are getting glassy.

“Really?” he says “You’re about to cry?”

The gun goes off again but hits the wall behind him. Okay, maybe Talos should just shut up. But it also confirms his suspicion that Yon-Rogg is scared of attacking him for some reason. Does he have a twin brother or something?

Yon-Rogg raise his arm and talks into a communicator on his wrist “I got Talos. I’ll bring him back to-“

He’s suddenly blasted to the side by a familiar golden energy.

—————

“You should have told us that he’s afraid of himself” Talos says when they’re safely back on their spaceship.

Carol tilts her head “What?”

“He almost shat his pants when he saw me like that. I think he was about to cry”

“Really? Wow”

“You didn’t know?”

“No, I’ve never seen him encounter himself, but now that you mention it he was never fond of mirrors. I thought he was just tired of seeing his own image everywhere. Kree poster boy and all that”

“How would you even develop a fear like that?” Talos musses.

“Who knows” Carol shrugs “The Kree are messed up. The Supreme Intelligence probably...”

She trails off. Talos looks at her expectedly “Yes?”

“I think I finally know who Yon-Rogg sees when he talks to the Supreme Intelligence”


End file.
